Ebony Lust
by Queen of Serpentz
Summary: Reposted since my account was terminated! He was on her mind constantly. A vampire sucking on her sanity. She was still drawn to him and when a question and her consent are asked for, she gives in to her Dracula. SSxHG. ONESHOT.


**A/N:** My account was terminated so I decided to post again. Please review to make me feel better!

**First Published:** November 2, 2004

Thisis my first SS/HG fic. I never really liked the pair before, but I could not help it. I received a newfound liking in this pair and decided to give it a shot. Speaking of shot, this is a one-shot and I won't continue at all.

However I do **warn you **that the content is definitely not suitable for all so readat your own risk.

-:-

**Ebony Lust**

_By Queen of Serpents _

-:-

She did not know why his dark black, greasy hair had always made her hands itch to run through them. She did not know she wanted his black robes to be discarded, for his pale flesh to graze against her own. She did not know why she wished to hear his cool icy voice tell her words that would make her flush in excitement and arousal. She did not know why she wanted that hooked nose of his to nuzzle her in her most private of places, to rub her sensitive bud for her to cum over and over again.

Most importantly she did not know why she was beginning to think of such thoughts.

The Head Girl of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry had done many things in her life. From facing dangers with the-boy-who-lived to getting the top grades in her year or perhaps in all of Hogwarts itself. She had given advice on relationships, dated Bulgarian Seeker Viktor Krum, and was known for disliking Slytherins with a passion.

So why in Merlin's toenails was she beginning to think about the Head of Slytherin House, the serpent himself, Severus Snape in ways a girl such as herself should not and must not think of! He was her professor for Merlin's sake. This just would not do!

And going to his dungeons to finish a potion alone would not do either. Oh no, not when thinking of him led her to soaking her knickers for the third time that bloody day!

The first time was when Ginevra Weasley was saying things that Hermione would never have the courage to even mention in her own head let alone say it out loud.

"Oh Hermione! Don't tell me you never thought of a boy like that. How could you not when you have Harry around you twenty-four seven and let's not forget that Serpent-Devil in a room adjacent to your own. Dear me, Hermione what I would give to be in your shoes!" The redhead failed to mention the fact her brother Ronald Weasley was among those boys but then again it would be odd for her to given the topic of discussion.

The girl was always fond of Harry Potter ever since she laid eyes on her and though years of no progress had passed, her thoughts of him would persist. As for the Serpent-Devil, Draco Malfoy, he was quite a looker. Even in her first year at Hogwarts, Hermione Granger inwardly agreed to that but she knew he was as foul as foul could get.

"Tell me Hermione, wasn't there someone who always caught your attention? Someone whom you found yourself thinking insistently about even though you knew it was wrong? Someone that would make your toes curl and body tingle? A feeling indescribable, so wonderful that you would want to float in the air and into his arms and never come back?"

Of course Hermione Granger felt that way. Oh yes but not about a person-per-say. More like a fictional character in a book. Yes Romeo from Shakespeare had always stricken her fancy when she was younger though now she had begun to think more of a sadistic character. Blood-suckingly, dark and pale. Yes you guessed it Bram Stoker's _Dracula_. And the thing was, he reminded her of the Potions Master himself. That thought alone had her stomach flutter and a warm liquid of desire tingled through her body and down below her stomach.

She wanted Dracula to press her lips to his bleeding wound on his chest, his own lips on her throat. A morbid foul love-making process after which she would be left tainted, unclean. She wanted to have such languorous voluptuous grace, to have the power to seduce, never die, never live, for men to feel a wicked burning desire,... fear when she would be near.

Shaking herself from her morbid thoughts she excused herself from Ginny presence to enter the bathroom where she splashed cold water on her face to wake her up, wake her up from these vile disturbing thoughts. She knew she shouldn't have read _Dracula_ that day. She knew it would only bring her fear but what she knew not then was this fear wasn't the fear of having some ghastly nightmare vampire to come and suck the blood from her neck but the fear of the erotic dreams and thoughts that came with it. That dark pale figure, so very much a resemblance to the sadistic Potions Master would come to her in her thoughts and dreams, plague her and force her to indulge in fantasies of situations unfit for a student such as herself to think about.

Going to Potions that day in the morning as her first class wasn't wonderful either. His usual sneer directed and the Golden Trio didn't go undone though his gaze on her hadn't left as quickly as it normally would have. Dark ebony eyes bore into her own and she felt herself melt into a puddle. His intense stare was not of dislike on bit but more of awareness. He looked away, his face carrying a satisfied smirk and sat down on his desk as Hermione hid her blush and turned to assist Neville, ignoring the tingling sensation that still coursed through her body.

How had this began? How did these lustful thoughts for her professor start in the first place? It could not just come out of the blue could it? She didn't feel these feelings overnight had she? She was known to have a school girl crush on Gilderoy Lockheart but that was simply because it was the girly thing to do. She was impressed by his skills that he never really have. Was it because she was impressed by Snape's calm, imposing demeanor? The way he was aloof yet always there in time of need, a spy for the Order. It took courage to go behind Voldemort's back under his very nose. That perhaps was what caught her interest. He was also had great knowledge and skill something only Dumbledore knew more of. He was also the only teacher that didn't like her, whose class she wasn't getting the highest grades on. She knew she deserved fairer treatment but his coldness towards her had always wished for her to excel. To prove to him that she did know. She was the best.

He given them an assignment to make the Poly Juice Potion. Hermione, overconfident she would do nothing wrong allowed herself to drift off into the land of her mind as her hands would do the work for her. She began to think more of the situation she was in. Thinking of the Potions Master in this manner wasn't the first time. It began when she wished to excel and prove to Snape she was better but when had it turned into a schoolgirl's crush? When did the transition take place?

She was so engrossed in this thought, she failed to notice that she poured to much of a necessary potion ingredient, resulting in quite an explosion. All eyes went on Neville to see what he did wrong again and then went to Snape to see what other nasty berating comment he had to make. However when they saw Neville staring intently on Hermione, they noticed her frizzy hair full of soot and dripping with liquid and Snape's surprised look. He was so taken aback, his normally cold sneering exterior vanished and he was opening gaping.

The Serpent-Devil, Draco Malfoy, took this is a wonderful opportunity to berate Hermione and said, "Miss Perfect isn't so perfect after all eh? What's the matter? Thinking about a boy who would never think twice about even touching you?" He drawled. His comment wasn't the most well thought of one nor the most demeaning but still the Slytherins laughed as Draco Malfoy gave one of his famous smirks. Pansy and the Slytherin girls sneered at Hermione yet swooned when seeing Draco's dazzling smirk and a few Gryffindor girls had as well.

"Now now that's enough Mr. Malfoy. Get back to your work," said the Potions Master he came out of his temporary shock. He stood up and walked over to Hermione's table taking out his wand and cleaning the mess. "You Miss Granger will have to come tonight to redo the potion," he said, his voice was without his usual iciness. He put a hand on Hermione's hand briefly. "Go along and clean up, Miss Granger. You are dismissed for today."

The rest of the class titled their heads with their mouths agape while Hermione flushed a deep shade of red and fled the classroom, touching her hand where he had touched her before, feeling that familiar tingling sensation take over her body and she entered the girl's lavatory.

She couldn't believe she made a very big mess. It was so unlike her! She did the potion before in and 2nd year no less! How embarrassing to mess up now of all times in her 7th year! How would she go to him that night and do the potion? Not when he touched her hand and she practically swooned at the contact. And his voice? Where had the malice gone? And that intense gaze. Something was deeply amiss here. She did not like it one bit. But then again she did. She liked the way he touched her and wished for him to do it in a more meaningful way. And she was secretly awaiting that night in the dungeons.

To be with her Dracula.

---

The sound of her feet clicking on the stony floor, echoing through the hall was quite loud. However she didn't know which was louder, the sound of her feet or the heavy pounding of her heart.

Whichever it was it was hurting her head and she was feeling very dizzy. Maybe going over to him wouldn't be such a good idea. Maybe she should run off to Madam Pomfrey and say she was feeling unwell.

But Hermione Granger never lies, not when the cause of the lie was as stupid as her hormones jumping like crazy and her unacceptable perverse thoughts.

In a dungeon all alone with Professor Snape.

Her cheeks were burning as she walked down the stone steps, her body quivering in fear and anticipation. This was getting ridiculous. First of all this was only in her mind. He probably doesn't even think she's a girl. And not to mention the fact his hatred towards her and the scowls he threw by her way countless times throughout her life as a student in Hogwarts.

She shakily entered and took in a deep breath. No one was inside.

She breathed in a sigh of relief and sat down uneasily in a seat as far away from his desk as possible without obviously showing her discomfort.

Suddenly he entered the room, his cloaks bellowing behind him just as he is known for, those deep dark eyes of his coolly looking in her own.

"Miss Granger," he drawled. Was his voice supposed to be so husky? "I didn't expect this of you," he continued. "Sit closer and begin the potion. The faster you start the fast you can leave."

Hermione gulped a lump of fear and sat to a desk nearer to him, trying her best not to look at his face. It would only make her even more uneasy. His mere presence was dark and alluring. She stood up to fetch the ingredients.

In the storage room, as she was trying to get the lacewings, she felt his presence.

A shiver ran up and down her spine.

"Professor?" she began, uncertain why he had entered.

In two long strides he was so close, she could feel his towering form from her back invading her personal space.

"Shh," the Potions Master said his one hand on her shoulder. Her whole body froze at the contact. She didn't even dare to breathe.

Her frizzy hair was thrown over to her side by his hand, his breath was cool against her skin. Goose bumps rose along her neck. She felt a burning desire for his lips to make contact with her flesh. His fingers prickled over her smooth skin and within moment his lips were on her sensitive neck. A gasp escaped her mouth and she closed her eyes.

She didn't think this would happen. Not at all. It was so unexpected. He was her professor! She was his student. It was wrong. Heck they didn't even like each other!

"Miss Granger," he said, his voice icy yet arousing.

He spun her around and captured her lips with his pressing her body against the old shelves his black cloak hiding her view from the light.

"Professor?" she said again when they parted. Her heart was thumping madly against her chest. She was Hermione Granger! Head Girl of Hogwarts. She needed to get away from this... This vampire who was sucking on her sanity, making her think things she shouldn't think about. And doing things she shouldn't either.

She was unsure when he had grabbed her arm and taken her out of the storage closet. The lacewings had fallen on the floor as he took her back to the Potions lab, pushing her against the nearest table.

"Granger," he said again after he kissed her hard on her lips, his tongue swirled in her mouth, rubbing against her own tongue for a moment before he parted, his breath ragged. "I do not know what I am doing..." he let go of her and took a step back. "Go now before I do something you do not wish for me to do."

She looked at him in the eye. The way his greasy black hair came into his eyes and his pale face red from arousal made her resolve falter. She was dreaming of him, thinking of him in ways she must not. She did not know what she was doing either or why he was kissing her in the first place yet she did know that she did not wish to go.

She shook her head and his eyes hardened. "Do you know what you are agreeing to?"

"Yes," she said. She wished for this lust to be over with. Perhaps giving what her mind and body wanted to end this craving. Perhaps after this she would not need to change her knickers again for the third time in one day and she would no longer blush at the thoughts that would occur in her head. Perhaps she just was losing her sanity and he was really sucking it all in with just one touch, one kiss.

He sighed and then pressed his lips to hers, his dark cloak covering her from the light. His lips were on her neck and she closed her eyes in ecstasy. She wanted to become one of those beautiful women in the book _Dracula_. Though it was wrong, her fantasy was overcoming her. She would not say no to getting what her dreams told her to get. This dark, black, ebony lust was far too great for resistance.

-:-

_The End_

-:-

**A/N: **okay so I don't know if this story made any sense. I was going to develop Snape's character a little more but I thought better of it and left him and his actions remain simply like the mysterious guy he is in canon. Dracula was a great fascination of my own. In my head what Hermione does sounds perfectly fine. I won't hate you if you disagree or even flame me but please do give me a review. Also don't ask me to continue because I won't.

**_All Hail,_**

**_Queen of Serpents_**


End file.
